115th Congressional Dumpster Fire
The purpose of this page will be to compile Fark threads dealing with the dumpster fire that is the 115th U.S. Congress. This page is for the month of ' '' For previous months, please see the archive =Background= This section will provide background information about the members of the 115th U.S. Congress, or their party affiliation, etc. any information to give a basic overview of the 115th U.S. Congress that does not necessarily need a Fark-related thread. * date first called into session: January 3, 2017 * date Americans can first expect relief: January 3, 2019 ** elections November 6, 2018 * to read about all the legislative crap they're up to click here, for outstanding individual achievements in assholery, click here, for "investigations" click here and for confirmation hearings click here Congresscritters and how to contact them * all members on Gov Track * House members * Senators Current Pending Bills * all bills on Gov Track =Fark Threads on the President's Address to Congress= =Fark Threads on Legislation= To stare into the abyss that is the previous months of this circus, please click here (Don't say you weren't warned) General Repeal of Medicare Repeal of ACA # Background # Backlash # Repeal # Replacement # "Repair" ## Rescinding coal miners health benefits TrumpCare World's Greatest Healthcare Plan of 2017 GOP Vote on TrumpCare Leaning ... # '''General # Still On the Fence # No ## Rep. Rod Blum (R IA 1st) ## Rep. Ted Budd (R NC 13th) ## Rep. Leonard Lance (R NJ 7th) TrumpCare Failure Zombie TrumpCare Monitor Russian Sanctions H.R. 1313 bypass GINA (Genetic Information Nondiscrimination Act of 2008) Convert Abandoned Mine Lands reserve make $1 billion available to help coal workers H.R. 985 "Fairness" in Class Action Litigation Act H.R. 720 Lawsuit Abuse "Reduction" Act RANDPAUL ObamaCare Repeal bill Active Cyber Defense Certainty (ACDC) Act "Get Hacked, Hack Back" would amend the Computer Fraud and Abuse Act of xxxx SOAR Scholarships for Opportunity and Results Reauthorization Act funding religious schools in D.C. GOP Infrastructure Plan Hearing Protection Act misnamed bill regarding gun silencers Overturning Obama-era Regulations FCC privacy regulations Repeal ESSA Every Student Succeeds Act Ratify NATO confirmation for Montenegro Sell ISP information to advertisers Senate Joint Resolution 34 Competitive Health Insurance Reform Act of 2017 (H.R. 372) repeal McCarran-Ferguson special exemption from federal antitrust laws Drug-testing unemployment applicants MAR-A-LAGO Act Make Access Records Available to Lead American Government Openness Act Compel President to release his taxes Budget Deficit Tax Cuts The HONEST Act Honest and Open New EPA Science Treatment Act * would prohibit the EPA from writing any regulation that uses science that is not publicly available Net Neutrality Tax "Reform" =Fark Threads on Congressional Investigations= Trump Campaign contacts with Russia Possible Russian Interference Of 2016 POTUS Election Possible Interference with Economic Sanctions against Russia Release of President's Tax Returns Possible Violation(s) of Emoluments Clause by POTUS or POTUS Staff Obama's Last-minute Weapons Shipment to Kenya Rep. Nadler's "Resolution of Inquiry" demanding Attorney General hand over “any document, record, memo, correspondence or other communication” pertaining to “criminal or counterintelligence investigations” related to Trump, White House staff or his business" Obama Alleged Phone Tapping House Intelligence Committee Independent Commission to investigate allegations of potential coordination between the Trump campaign and the Russians Senate Intelligence Committee =Fark Threads on Trump cabinet confirmation hearings= General Senate Rule 19 Bannon for Führer of National Security Council Acosta for Labor Wilson for Secretary of the Air Force =Fark Threads on Federal Judiciary Confirmation Hearings= General Gorsuch for Supreme Court Justice =Fark threads on Trump Ambassadorships= Palin for Ambassador to Canada soorry, eh Ambassador to Russia UN Ambassador for Food and Agriculture =Fark Threads on Oversight= No Oversight FCC Oversight Hearing on Net Neutrality House Committee on Energy and Commerce hearing on TrumpCare Reports from Congressional Budget Office cost of GOP healthcare misadventures Federal government’s use of facial recognition House Oversight and Government Reform Committee Federal student loans Subcommittee on Higher Education and Workforce Development Senate Armed Services Committee House Oversight Committee Senate Intelligence Committee House Agriculture Committee hearing to discuss considering requiring SNAP beneficiaries to work =Fark Threads on Congresscritters= General Caucuses Congressional Black Caucus House Freedom Caucus # Rep. Mark Meadows (R NC 11th) Republican Caucus Meetings Members informally discuss the President's proposed budget Special Election Montana # At-large Congressional District to fill seat of Ryan Zinke, who is now Secretary of the Interior * Greg Gianforte ® * Rob Quist (D) Obedient GOP Senator Marco Rubio (R FL) Rep. Darrell Issa (R CA 49th) Senator RANDPAUL (R KY) Senator Joe Leiberman (D CT) Senator Ron Johnson (R WI) Rep. Jason Chaffetz (R UT 3rd) chairman of the House Committee on Oversight and Government Reform Rep. Trey Gowdy (R SC 4th) Rep. Mike Bost (R IL 12th) Rep. Nancy Pelosi (D CA 12th) House minority leader Rep. Dr. Roger Marshall (R KS 1st) Rep. Steve King (R, IA 4th) Rep. Paul Ryan (R WI 4th) Speaker of the House Senator Mitch McConnell (R KY) Senate Majority Leader Senator Chuck Grassley (R IA) Senator Thom Tillis (R NC) Rep. Lamar Smith (R, TX 21st) Chairman of the House Science, Space and Technology Committee Rep. Pete Sessions (R TX 32nd) House Rules Committee chair Rep. Buddy Carter (R GA 1st) Rep. Hal Rogers (R KY 5th) Sen. Jeff Flake (R AZ) Rep. Jason Smith (R MO 8th) Senator Lamar Alexander (R TN) chairman, Senate Committee on Health, Education, Labor and Pensions (HELP) Senator Orrin Hatch (R UT) Rep. John Shimkus (R IL 15th) Rep. Devin Nunes (R CA 22nd) chair, House Intelligence Committee Rep. Joe "The Oil Gargler" Barton (R TX 6th) Senator Mike Crapo (R ID) chair, Senate Banking Committee Rep. Jeff Duncan (R SC 3rd) Rep. Chris Collins (R NY 27th) former Rep. Steve Stockman (R TX 9th, 36th) Rep. Dave Brat (R VA 7th) Rep. Duncan Hunter (R CA 50th) Rep. Glenn Grothman (R WI 6th) Senator Lindsey Graham (R SC) Rep. Mark Meadows (R NC 11th) Senator Richard Burr (R NC) Senator Tom Cotton (R AR) Senator Dick Durbin (D IL) Minority Whip Senator Chuck Schumer (D NY) Minority Leader Senator Jon Tester (D MT) Senator Claire McCaskill (D-MO) Senator Rob Portman (R OH) Senator David Perdue (R GA) Senator John Cornyn (R TX) Majority Whip Senator Heidi Heitkamp (D ND) Senator Joe Manchin (D WV) Rep. Jodey Arrington (R TX 19th) WTF? WTF!? Senator Claire McCaskill (D MO) Rep. Debbie Wasserman Schultz (D FL 23rd) Senator Chris Coons (D DE) Senator Lindsay Graham (R, SC) Senator Ted Cruz (R TX) Senator Marco Rubio (R FL) Senator Al Franken (D MN) Rep. Louie Gohmert (R TX 1st) Senator Mitch McConnell (R KY) Senate Majority Leader Senator Bernie Sanders (I VT) Senator John McCain (R AZ) Senator RANDPAUL (R KY) Rep. Alan Lowenthal (D CA 47th) Rep. Paul Ryan (R WI 1st) Speaker of the House Senator Joni Earnst (R IA) Rep. Peter King (R NY 2nd) Rep. Maxine Waters (D CA 43rd) Senator Elizabeth Warren (D MA) Rep. Ted Poe (R TX 2nd) Wait-and-See these Congresscritters aren't sure yet how their decisions will play politically, so they're not committing to anything publicly Rep. Charlie Dent (R PA 15th) Rep. Barbara Comstock (R VA 10th) Rep. John Faso (R NY 19th) Rep. Dan Donovan (R NY 11th) Senator Tom Cotton (R AR) Rep. Nancy Pelosi (D CA 12th) House Minority Leader Senator Chuck Schumer (D NY) Senate minority leader Everyone Else Rep. Keith Ellison (D MN 5th) Rep. Nancy Pelosi (D CA 12th) House Minority Leader Rep. Adam Schiff (D CA 28th) ranking member, House Intelligence Committee Senator Lindsay Graham (R, SC) Senator Al Franken (D MN) Senator Chuck Schumer (D NY) Senate minority leader Rep. Ted Lieu (D CA 33rd) Senator Tom Cotton (R AR) Senator Ben Sasse (R NE) Senator Sheldon Whitehouse (D RI) Senator Tom Udall (D NM) Senator Ron Wyden (D OR) Senator Jack Reed (D RI) Senator Tom Carper (D DE) Senator Kirsten Gillibrand (D NY) Senator Richard Blumenthal (D CT) Senator Chris Van Hollen (D MD) Rep. Elijah Cummings (D MD 7th) Senator Chris Murphy (D CT) Rep. Maxine Waters (D CA 43rd) Rep. Tom Graves (R GA 14th) Rep. Mike Doyle (D PA 14th) Rep. Tom O’Halleran (D AZ 1st) Rep. Michael Burgess (R TX 26th) Rep. Devin Nunes (R CA 22nd) chair, House Intelligence Committee Senator John McCain (R AZ) Rep. Eric Swalwell (D CA 15th) Senator RANDPAUL (R KY) Group of GOP Senators who requested anonymity Rep. Paul Ryan (R WI 1st) Rep. Beto O'Rourke (D TX 16th) Rep. Will Hurd (R TX 23rd) Senator Russ Feingold (D WI) former Rep. David Jolly (R FL 13th) Senator Mike Lee (R UT) Rep. Mike Quigley (D IL 5th) Rep. Jason Chaffetz (R UT 3rd) chairman, House Oversight Committee Senator Mark Warner (D VA) =Links= See Also * Drumpfster Fire Navigation Page * Archive for this page * Categorized list of Nicknames * Trump-Russia Connections * Drumpfster Fire * Drumpfster Fire Advisors * Drumpfster Fire Agencies * Drumpfster Fire Daily Chaos * Drumpfster Fire Misinformation * Ministry of Misinformation * I Love The Poorly Educated * The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf * 115th Congressional Dumpster Fire * ALECworks * Defying GOP's Wet Dream of One Party Rule of U.S. Government External Links * Executive Order Generator * Trump Insult Generator * What The Fuck Just Happened Today? * How Long Has Donald Trump Been President? * Nose Flags * Trump-Russia timeline, Mother Jones